goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Chronicles Movie
Name: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Chronicles Movie Directed by: Paul Fisher Bob Logan Written by: Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Alan Schoolcraft Brent Simons Based on the Characters by: Kazuki Takahashi Produced by: Melissa Cobb Steven Rales Executive Producers: Peter Frankfurt Brad Grey Max Howard Vincent Newman Tucker Tooley Co-Producer: Jill Hopper Desmarchelier Associate Producer: Cameron Stevning Animation Producer: Jeffrey Katzenberg Production Designer: Darek Gogol Edited by: Peter Lonsdale John Venzon Art Director: Ronald W. Lukas Casting by: Leslee Feldman, C.S.A. Head of Character Animation: Steven E. Gordon Head of Story: Travis Koller Head of Layout: Andrea Stoops Studios: Pixar Animation Studios Pacific Data Images (PDI) Production Companies: TSG Entertainment Plan B Entertainment Newman/Tooley Films Indian Paintbrush Producer/Release: Fox 2000 Pictures Airdate: March 20, 2013 Length: 94 minutes Budget: $156 million Box Office: $234.1 million Pixar Movie Number: 2679 Plot Cast *Dan Green - Yugi Mutou *Ray Romano - Joey Wheeler *Jennifer Aniston - Téa Gardner *Bill Hader - Tristan Taylor *William Shatner - Ryo Bakura *Seth Rogen - Seto Kaiba *Mayim Bialik - Mokuba Kaiba *Jessie J - Melody, Yugi's love interest *Cedric the Entertainer - Yami Bakura *Sylvester Stallone - Pegasus J. Crawford *Jeffrey Tambor - Mr. Clown *Robert Sean Leonard - Yami Marik *Peter Dinklage - Priest Akhenaden *Vin Diesel - Zorc Necrophades *Katey Sagal - Kelly Mutou *James Corden - Zachary Mutou *Toby Turner - Trainer of Yu-Gi-Oh! *Nicholas Stoller - Bean Tadashi DVD Release *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Chronicles Movie'' is released on DVD (United States and Canada) July 16, 2013 / (United Kingdom) August 7, 2013 and a digital copy June 25, 2013. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Chronicle Features **Filmmakers' Commentary **Music Video Jukebox **Theatrical **Technical Goofs **Activities and Games **Cast and Crew *Jump to a Scene #Stories are Told (Main Titles) (0:00:00-0:05:46) #What to Expect When Yugi's Expecting (0:05:46-0:08:49) #Danger Ahead! (0:08:49-0:11:34) #Wrong Mushroom (0:11:34-0:14:34) #Training Lessons (0:14:34-0:18:45) #The Love of My Life (0:18:45-0:23:01) #Mr. Clown (0:23:01-0:26:12) #The Thing (0:26:12-0:30:54) #The Moment He Stood (0:30:54-0:34:16) #Keep Looking! (0:34:16-0:36:39) #Pegasus (0:36:39-0:39:49) #Heights (0:39:49-0:44:01) #Lost (0:44:01-0:46:49) #Admiral (0:46:49-0:49:19) #Having Fun (0:49:19-0:54:34) #A Few Minutes (0:54:34-0:58:12) #Too Many Fights (0:58:12-1:04:23) #You Can't Chop (1:04:23-1:08:54) #Zorc's Plan (1:08:54-1:11:23) #Looping Around (1:11:23-1:14:23) #Running Over Zorc (1:14:23-1:19:02) #Yugi's Vows (1:19:02-1:23:44) #''As Long As It Goes'' (1:23:44-1:25:24) #End Credits (1:25:24-1:34:00) *Languages **Audio: English (Dolby Digital 5.1 and Dolby Digital 2.0), French (Dolby Digital 5.1), Spanish (Dolby Digital 5.1), German (Dolby Digital 5.1) and Japanese (Dolby Digital 5.1) **Subtitles: English, French, Spanish, German and Japanese International Flags *United States, United Kingdom, United Arab Emirates, Australia, Austria, Argentina, Colombia, Canada, Kuwait, Latin America, Lebanon, New Zealand, Philippines, Singapore, Switzerland, Uruguay and Venezuela: March 20, 2013 / July 16, 2013 (DVD) *Albany: June 28, 2013 / December 3, 2013 (Albanian DVD) *Arabia and Egypt: August 9, 2013 / January 7, 2014 (Arabic DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): September 25, 2013 / January 14, 2014 (Flemish DVD) *Brazil: May 29, 2013 / September 24, 2013 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) *Bulgaria: August 21, 2013 / December 31, 2014 (DVD) *China: December 20, 2013 / April 1, 2014 (Chinese DVD) *Croatia: August 23, 2013 / December 23, 2013 (DVD) *Czech Republic: July 3, 2013 / November 26, 2013 (DVD) *Denmark: September 18, 2013 / January 14, 2014 (Danish DVD) *Estonia: July 19, 2013 / October 29, 2013 (Estonian DVD) *Finland: October 30, 2013 / February 14, 2014 (DVD) *France: June 7, 2013 / November 5, 2013 (French DVD) *Georgia: January 31, 2014 / June 6, 2014 (DVD) *Germany: April 3, 2013 / July 16, 2013 (DVD) *Greece: September 3, 2013 / January 21, 2014 (Greek DVD) *Hong Kong and Israel: October 23, 2013 / February 28, 2014 (Cantonese DVD) / February 7, 2014 (Hebrew DVD) *Hungary: November 20, 2013 / April 1, 2014 (Hungarian DVD) *Iceland: August 21, 2013 / January 7, 2014 (DVD) *India, Iran and Indonesia: July 26, 2013 / December 17, 2013 (Indonesian DVD) / November 12, 2013 (Hindi DVD) *Italy: August 2, 2013 / November 5, 2013 (Italian DVD) *Japan: March 29, 2013 / July 2, 2013 (Japanese DVD) *Kabardia and Karachay-Balkar: April 26, 2013 / August 6, 2013 (Kabardian DVD) / July 30, 2013 (Karachay DVD) *Kazakhstan: December 31, 2013 / May 20, 2014 (Kazakh DVD) *Korea, North Korea and South Korea: January 22, 2014 / June 27, 2014 (Korean DVD) *Latvia: February 28, 2014 / May 6, 2014 (Latvian DVD) *Lithuania: March 14, 2014 / June 6, 2014 (Lithuanian DVD) *Malaysia: December 20, 2013 / April 8, 2014 (Malay DVD) *Mongolia: June 5, 2014 / November 4, 2014 (Mongolian DVD) *Netherlands: October 16, 2013 / February 14, 2014 (Dutch DVD) *Norway: August 30, 2013 / December 10, 2013 (Norwegian DVD) *Oman and Portugal: December 31, 2013 / May 27, 2014 (DVD) *Panama: July 31, 2013 / January 27, 2014 (DVD) *Poland: March 29, 2013 / June 26, 2013 (Polish DVD) *Republic of Macedonia: November 6, 2013 / April 8, 2014 (DVD) *Romania: October 30, 2013 / May 13, 2014 (Romanian DVD) *Russia: February 14, 2014 / June 13, 2014 (DVD) *Serbia: February 14, 2014 / May 20, 2014 (DVD) *Slovakia and Slovenia: April 2, 2014 / October 20, 2014 (Slovak DVD) / August 4, 2014 (Slovenian DVD) *Spain: November 20, 2013 / May 14, 2014 (Spanish DVD) *Sweden: April 14, 2014 / August 13, 2014 (Swedish DVD) *Taiwan and Thailand: July 26, 2013 / January 14, 2014 (Taiwanese DVD) / April 1, 2014 (Thai DVD) *Turkey: January 29, 2014 / May 6, 2014 (DVD) *Ukraine: December 31, 2013 / April 29, 2014 (DVD) Aspect Ratios 1.85:1 (Wide Screen) 1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Language Dubs *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Chronicles Movie/Language Dubs Other Languages *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Chronicles Movie/Other Languages Credits *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Chronicles Movie/Credits Quotes *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Chronicles Movie/Quotes Previews *The Croods Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) *Epic Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) *Runner Runner Trailer (Coming Soon to Theaters September 27th) *The Introduction for the Movie (0:55) Category:2013 films Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:Theatrical films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki